To the best of our knowledge, the 2-methyl-3-hexanone-oxime is mentioned only in one prior document, namely European patent application EPA 79537. In this document, the oxime of the invention is mentioned as a chemical intermediate in the synthesis of some derivatives of the carbamoyloxime substructure. However, this prior art document does not report or suggest any organoleptic properties of the compound of formula (I), or any use of this compound in the field of perfumery.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,533 reports the use in perfumery of oximes having from 7 to 10 carbon atoms. More specifically, a number of oximes having an odor which is generally of the green, earthy, floral or yet fruity type are described. However, that patent does not disclose specifically the oxime of the invention and does not disclose or mention the specific odor properties of the 2-methyl-3-hexanone-oxime.